1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for planning and managing advertising campaigns that run on television.
2. Prior Art
In the RTB (Real-Time Bidding) environment for media impression auctions and purchases, an electronic advertising agency/consolidator operating a demand-side platform traditionally receives billions of daily auction opportunities for electronic media impressions from partners like Google®, Yahoo®, etc., and bids for the impression opportunities on behalf of client/advertisers. Recently, there has arisen is a need for demand-side platforms to offer planning and execution for cross-platform campaigns (supporting traditional TV and digital media), as well as advertising campaigns that support purely traditional TV ad impressions. When targeting these purely TV opportunities, the demand-side platform can offer improved targeting and efficiencies as a result of their skill set in developing planning and analysis tools for digital media campaigns. Typically, a conventional TV ad campaign is based primarily on targeting basic demographic information—age and gender. There are, however, opportunities to use more advanced and strategic targeting characteristics beyond age and gender as will be described herein, and to offer planning tools including user interfaces that provide a planner of TV advertising campaigns with improved visibility and targeting efficiencies—producing more effective and cost efficient campaigns. A “user” as described herein is a person operating a user interface according to the invention for the purpose of planning, analyzing, or reporting on a future or past ad campaign.
Note that in some scenarios, the advertising agency/consolidator operating a demand-side platform and the advertiser/client may in fact be the same entity—for instance when they comprise a large organization with an internal advertising department capable of acting as a demand-side platform. A “user” or “planner” may be associated with any or all of these organizations. Also, in such an instance, there may be no internal auction—just a submission to an external auction and/or supplier. Also, the direct customer of a demand-side platform may not be the client/advertiser themselves, but may be a broker service of some kind that in turn services client/advertisers.
As used in describing invention as defined herein, traditional television or TV includes:
Connected TV;
VOD (Video on Demand);
Traditional Broadcast TV;
Cable TV; and
TV programming provided online.
TV as described herein is differentiated from viewer-targeted online video advertising with respect to how ads are targeted/chosen. For viewer-targeted online advertising the demand-side platform typically knows the demographics of the viewer based on their cookie before bidding, and/or they know a demographic profile for the website where the ad is to be shown. For the more “traditional” TV, which for this specification is referred to as “TV”, it is not known in advance of showing advertisements who will watch, and ads are therefore more associated with the TV programming itself. For instance to target car lovers, advertisers and demand-side platforms representing them would choose to advertise in ad slots within car-focused TV programs.
TV programming as defined herein may be therefore viewed on conventional TV sets, or on any digital media viewing device, including without limitation PC/laptops, tablets, smartphones, and even digital watches. Traditional Television may be linear (available at a particular time of day) or Video on Demand (VOD) where a program is made available to a viewer on demand. Traditional TV typically—but not always—has ad slots associated with it. When ad slots are associated, all viewers of a program will see the same advertisements. For TV programming shown nationally but with regionally or channel focused advertisements, all viewers within a region or channel will see the same advertisements. As such, demographic data on what categories of viewers viewed what advertisements needs to be obtained from 3rd party monitoring organizations after the fact.
VOD is further defined as systems that allow users to select and watch/listen to video or audio content when they choose to, rather than having to watch at a specific broadcast time. IPTV technology is often used to bring video on demand to televisions and personal computers. Television VOD systems can either stream content through a set-top box, a computer or other device, allowing viewing in real time, or download it to a device such as a computer, digital video recorder (also called a personal video recorder) or portable media player for viewing at any time.